


The Cure

by Jaceisweird



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Hardlee if you squint, Hardzello if you squint, aids/hiv, dont read if you don’t like :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaceisweird/pseuds/Jaceisweird
Summary: Young Joe Mazzello has just been diagnosed with Autoimmune Deficiency, better known as AIDS. People don't dare go near him and he doesn't hear the end of slurs. But when he runs into a group of kids, Ben Hardy, Gwilym Lee, and Rami Malek. It seems that the world isn't completely against him after all.





	The Cure

-Joe-

Joe sat at the edge of the fence listening to the boy next door play. He longed to have a friend who he could at least talk to but every effort he had made ended up with him being called a freak. He shifted as he started coughing. The boy next door stopped playing and looked at Joe through the fence, "Stop that," he said, "I don't want to catch what you've got," Joe could tell that this boy was British. He had never met a British person before, granted he hadn't met many people before. His dad was from the Uk but he lost his accent after a few years.

"It can't be spread through air," Joe replied

"Still, shouldn't you be cautious?"

"I am. I do whatever the doctor says and I've never stepped out of line,"

"Yeah, whatever," 

Joe was about to respond when his dad pulled in the drive way. He hopped up and ran inside. His dad, John Deacon, was the only person to never once judge Joe. John looked at all the dirt and mud on Joe's clothes and face, "I told you what would happen if you got dirty again," Joe smiled as he ran into the living as his dad chased him down and tickled him. 

-Ben-

Ben sat in the living room playing a video game. His dad, Roger Taylor, walked in, "Have you done your homework?" he asked

"The school year is over Dad," 

Roger shrugged, "You could still have stuff to do,"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Well I don't,"

Roger walked to where the TV was and unplugged it, "That's enough screen time for you," 

Ben looked at him flabbergasted, "Dad! I was on level 38!"

"Sorry," Roger said sarcastically. 

"Whatever,"

"Have you made any friends yet?" Roger asked his son.

"No," Ben replied as he walked upstairs to his room.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Roger asked himself.

-Joe-

Joe sat once again at the fence this time in a conversation with the boy next door. He learned his name was Ben and had moved there from Bournemouth. His dad was a drummer and a dentist. 

"My grandmother says you're going to Hell," Ben said

"Your Grandmother must be a genius,"

"Why do you say that?"

"My doctor says he doesn't know what happens to people after they die. Therefor your Grandmother must be a genius,"

"Nah Mate, she's just insane,"

Joe shrugged, "Who knows maybe I will go to Hell,"

It went quiet. He could hear shuffling from the other side. Next thing he knew Ben was in his yard. Ben was cute. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was a giant compared to Joe. 

"How old are you?" Asked Ben

"11,"

"God you must be some kind of midget,"

Joe shook his head, "Actually if you look at the average height of kids my age you would see that I'm just 4 inches below it,"

Ben looked taken aback. He looked around his yard, "Do you know how to play battle ship?"

\----------------------------------------------

They were halfway through their game when an alarm set on Joe's watch went off, "I have to eat," He announced

"Are you even hungry?" asked Ben

"Nope,"

"Why don't you just eat when you want to?"

"If I did that I wouldn't be here,"

Ben regretted asking, "Have you been to Austin's?" 

"Whats that?"

"It's a convince store owned by Mary Austin,"

Joe shook his head, "Never been there,"

"Well I'm going to take you,"

\--------------------------------------------------

They left on a raft down the river. Ben paddled along the way while Joe sat in the front. He had never felt this alive. Even if it was just the small gesture of his friend taking him somewhere.

They made it to the store where groups of kids stood outside talking. Some of them gave Ben the side eye, "What's their problem?" asked Joe

"They think I'm a homosexual,"

Joe looked down, "Oh,"

Ben bit his lower lip before taking Joe's hand and leading him into the store. It was filled with chips, candy, and other things. 

"Hey Ben," A woman behind a counter waved. She had medium length blonde hair.

"Hi Mary, Hows Lucy?"

Mary smiled, "She's doing good. She's still mad that I sent her to boarding school,"

Ben laughed, "This is my friend, Joe. He would like your finest candy,"

Mary nodded and came out with a small cardboard box filled to the brim with different types of candy. Joe's eyes sparkled just looking at them, "How much for the whole box?" questioned Joe

Mary thought for a moment, "Well just because I like you boys I'll give it to you for free,"

Joe looked at her, "Really?!"

She smiled, "Of course!"

"Thanks Ma'am!"

\-------------------------------

They left the store in a shopping cart. Yes in a shopping cart. Joe was in the place where the items would go as Ben pushed it down the street. They were in the middle of a conversation when a group of teenagers walked up to them, "You know this is a no Homo zone right?" One of them said.

Ben narrowed his eyes and scowled, "I'm not gay and neither is he," he gestured to Joe, "He got it from a blood transfusion,"

The guy shook his head, "Same difference,"

"How would you like it if your little brother got AIDS?! Thinking that everyone hated him or was scared of him to the point that they wouldn't go stand a mile away from him! The worst part of it is that when he dies he'll be left thinking that a bunch of jerks like you made fun of him!" 

Joe was flabbergasted, no one had ever stood up before like that for him. The guy looked down, "I'm sorry you have..AIDS," he finally said

Joe shrugged, "It's ok I guess,"

When the boys turned away Ben grabbed a rock and threw it at the guys head. They turned around and ran after our two protagonists. 

Ben pushed the shopping cart down a hill as Joe held on for dear life. 

The were almost at a stop when a group of kids walked out in front of them, "Look out!" Ben yelled. The cart stopped an inch away from one of the kids. He looked up at him.

"Watch where you drive that thing, mate," He said. Another British person Joe thought.

"Well you should look both ways before you decide to cross the street," Ben retaliated

"This is my fault?" scoffed the other brit.

"Calm down Gwil," The other boy placed a hand on Gwil's shoulder, "I'm Rami and this is Gwilym, but we just call him Gwil,"

"I'm Ben and this is Joe," Joe gave a small wave from within the shopping cart.

"Hey I know you!" exclaimed Gwil, "I have fifth period with you. You're Ben Taylor!"

Ben nodded, "So what are you guys up to?" asked Rami

Ben shrugged, "Nothing much, we were just hanging out,"

"Well we were going down the theatre if you wanna come,"

Joe looked up at Ben, "I need to take a nap," he said softly. It was hard to tell if he felt embarrassed of guilty. 

"It's ok. We can meet up some other time," Gwil said giving them a smile.


End file.
